Glee: Generations
by TheWritingSiblings
Summary: Rachel returns to Lima after ten years. (Set after We Built This Glee Club) and finds that Will and Emma are leaving for London in a year. With the New Direction's inevitable loss of a coach, it's up to Rachel to decide: continue stardom? Or coach the New Directions?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new fanfic?! Yay! MarleyMarley here with some exciting news! My operation, if you're wondering why I've been gone for long, is because I have some operations to go through in the past and next couple of months. Anyways, for those who are following my other fanfic, I will be continuing the Nemesis Saga after my last operations on June. It will be a long time before I will post stories to that fanfic, but my brother LeoNyxus, will be handling this side of my account and will be writing Glee: Generations and will be posting every first week of the month.**

**Me and my brother, would like to thank you guys for all the support. Thank you.**

\- O - O - O - O - O - O -

Tidying her hair and tying it into a ponytail, Rachel Berry, three times Tony winner looked at herself in the mirror with a smile. _Another day, another chance at winning a Tony. _She had said on last night's interview with Jimmy Kimmel. She puts her hairbrush down and inched her face closer towards the mirror to examine her fair complexion. Her smile broadened with admiration and finally feeling perfect, she turned from the mirror and walked out of her room.

People looked towards her as she exited her trailer. Many of her fans screamed and waved as she walked towards the set of her new TV Series, _The History of Us. _Her co-actor, Jamie Holland, had been her guide to acting on the silver screen, sure, it was easy in front of live audiences but when there was a camera pointed at her, she had to learn to act without the actual people watching her. Jamie came in to rescue her from reoccurring her humiliation with the _Rachel Berry Show, _which she never forgave herself for.

She lightly tapped him on the shoulder from behind and he turned to flash her a smile with his pearly-white teeth, perfectly aligned and gleaming. "There you are" he said.

"Sorry I'm late, what's scene are we going to shoot?" she asked as she sat on her chair beside him.

"When Milly, that's you— He reached over on his other side to get a copy of the script and handed it to her. "And Jack, that's me, meet at the café they had grown up going to after two years"

"The old _meeting at the café _thing, huh" she said nodded to herself as she read the script.

"What?" he looked at her. "You think its cliché?" he looked at her with a grim expression.

"What? No, Jamie, I don't—

He laughed. "I know, I know. I think it's overused too, it's slowly turning into a romance-genre cliché"

She playfully swatted him with her rolled up script. "Stop that" she giggled with his laughter. "But seriously though" she starts. "I've been through a lot of things in life and I have to say, the whole meeting in a café scene isn't that much romantic"

"How would you know?"

"Trust me, I've been to The Lima Bean far too many times to know about coffee and romance… that or I think Lima Bean's just cursed to doom any couple that enters their establishment"

"You serious about that whole Coffee Shop being haunted? Because maybe we can turn it into a TV series too"

"Nah, I was just messing with you"

They both laughed as the director arrived to run them through the scene and their script. After a few minutes of rehearsals and Rachel's pre-scene warm up, they filmed the whole scene within three takes. By the time they finished, it was still early for lunch. Rachel decided to return to her trailer and watch some rerun of her favorite shows. As she surfed the channels, her eyes moved towards the picture frame hanging on the wall just behind the TV. It was the first photo ever taken by McKinley's Glee Club, she remembered how she always wore a headband and skirt and that photo wasn't an exception. She dropped the remote on the couch, something had propelled her to walk towards the picture. She was Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Artie and Finn next to her. Their smiles brought something from deep inside her and all she could do was smile and let a single tear fall from her eyes.

She quickly went back to the couch and took out her phone. She quickly texted Kurt to see if he and Blaine were available for the weekend. Sadly, three hours later, her phone buzzed and Kurt had replied that he and Blain were in Madrid for a little vacation. She texted Mercedes too, but she was also busy with her fourth album. Tina wasn't an option as she was in Taiwan for some government-related job, Artie was busy finalizing his third major movie and the rest of the club had drifted from her, Santana and Britanny's last message on her on Facebook was about a year ago, Quinn and Puck were someone travelling around the world. She would message Sam, Mike, Kitty, Roderick, Mason, Maddison and Jane if she had their numbers but she realized that they were also busy with their lives.

What was a super-Broadway-star feeling homesick going to do? She paced around her trailer until she remembered Kurt's reply.

_We're at Madrid right now, Rachel, I'm sorry we can't be with you this weekend. Blaine treated me for a little vacation here. Let's Skype tonight, around eight, L.A time?_

Rachel had meant to reply but she had forgotten about it after reading all the other replied telling her invitation for a weekend getaway was denied. She never thought that fame and Broadway, the very things she had been dreaming about and had finally achieved would also be the reason that rifts are formed between her and her friends. She flopped down on her couch and let the rerun of Scandal go on as she closed her eyes.

"Rachel?" A voice from outside made her raise her head and open her eyes. She walked towards the door before remembering the TV was still open and the picture frame was still in her hands. She quickly threw the photo on the couch and opened the door. Jamie was waiting in front of her trailer's steps. He had paper bags on both hand and gave each a little shake. "Care for some Taco for lunch?" he said with his signature smile.

"Yeah, sure. Hope you got some hot sauce"

"I brought some, don't worry" he said climbing aboard her trailer. He spots the TV playing Scandal and he looked at her as she walked to the little kitchen area of her trailer. "Scandal?"

"I wasn't watching, you actually knocked just as I was going to switch the channel" she said taking out some glass cups from the cupboards. He walked towards the TV to turn it off when he saw the picture frame on the couch. He reached for it just as Rachel turned to place the glasses. "What's this?"

"Oh, uh, that…" Rachel tried to busy herself with the preparations on their lunch but seeing as there wasn't anything to prepare except for glasses she breathed in a deep sigh. "Its an old photo when I was still in high school"

"My god" Jamie started. "Is this _the _Rachel Berry of New Directions?"

"When it was still starting out, yes, that's me" she sat on her side of the table. "Now, are you going to eat or not?"

"This must be Kurt" he said pointing at the flamboyantly dressed young man. "And this must be Mercedes, and—

"Jamie, I'm starting without you"

Jamie threw the photo on the couch. "Okay, okay" he said. He sat down and gave a quick glance towards the couch. "But we're still not done talking about that photo"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Everything" Jamie said after taking bite out of his taco. "You're Rachel Berry, came from a small beginning and ended up at the top of Broadway and now, here, with me"

Rachel laughed. "Well, I can honestly tell you that being in the New Directions gave me the best _and _worst memories that I have"

"Best? Like what?"

"Meeting Finn" she quickly answered. "Meeting everyone, for that matter. I won Prom Queen Title, we won Nationals on my last year at McKinley, got to NYADA because of the win. The list goes on, Jamie and I don't think we have time for me to tell you everything about it"

"I don't think winning Nationals got you to NYADA, though. I think you got in because Tibideaux saw the talent in you"

"Well, I guess I owe it to her for giving me this future" she took a big bite before taking a swig of water from her glass.

"That's because I'm right when I say she saw the talent in you, Rachel" Jamie finishes his taco and turns his head towards the couch and photo.

"Thank you for the taco's, Jamie" Rachel finished hers and took the paper plates and threw them in the trash before putting the glasses on the sink.

"What if we go to Ohio for the weekend?"

"Just the weekend? I don't think my schedule would fit in with us traveling back to Lima and then back to L.A in two days"

"The show's going for a five month hiatus on filming while the director fixes some things with the producers, it starts in two months, just after we finish the first season"

"But, I still have a lot of things to—

"Rachel, just see this as an opportunity to go back to your roots, to see how everyone you left there are doing" Jamie flashed her a smile before heading out.

Rachel sat herself on the couch. She turned her head towards the dressing table next to the TV and saw herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair tie and let her hair flow behind her. She was going back to Lima.

\- 2 Months Later -

Will Schuester had a problem. Aside from his impending retirement from teaching at McKinley and travelling to London for a new opportunity for the Arts, he was losing his kids. The recent graduating batch of 2025 left the New Directions with only three members. He looked at the blank piece of paper he held in his hands. He tightened his lips into a line, and his fists on the paper. It was time for auditions. He rushed back to the faculty lounge and printed out flyers.

Pinning down the last of the flyers on the front board, Will turned to walk to his class when Rachel appeared around the corner. "Rachel?" the beautiful brunette turned and her face glowed with a smile. She came running towards him and they embraced in a tight hug.

"Mr. Shu—I mean, Will, it's good to see you again, how's Emma and Daniel?"

"They're fine, Emma's at Daniel's school right now, something about a big musical number and he's going to be the lead"

"Oh my god, that's amazing!"

Jamie soon appeared from the corner where Rachel did earlier. Will looked up and saw him walking towards them. "Oh my god, is that Jamie Holland?"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Schuester, Rachel's told me amazing and abundant stories about you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're her dad"

They chuckled as they shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet the man who's made Rachel's dream come true"

"Nah" said Will. "I was merely there to tell her and all the others to never stop trying. Um, Rachel, Jamie, what are you guys doing here in Lima? Also, just call me Will"

"We're here to relax, we're on a vacation" answered Jamie.

"Wait… are you two?"

"Oh no, Will. We're not dating or anything" Rachel quickly cut in before Jamie could answer him again. "We're just good friends"

"Uh, yeah" added Jamie who seemed to have lost all vigor. "What are you up to later tonight, Will?"

"Why?"

"We were wondering if you, Emma and Daniel cane join us for dinner at the new restaurant where Breadstix was before, what's it called again?" Rachel tapped her temple trying to remember the place's name.

"Della Croix" Will replied. "And we'd be honored to be your guests"

"Okay then. We'll pick you guys up at around seven?" Jamie looked at his watch to confirm the time.

Just as the two were heading out, Rachel notices the paper on the announcement board. It had 'GLEE' and 'AUDITION' on it. She stopped midway and returned to the take a closer inspection. Will was still standing where he was, he too was looking at the piece of paper he had printed earlier.

"You're holding auditions, huh, can we come and watch?" Rachel looked up to her former teacher and coach.

"Yeah, sure. You two are always welcome"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Shu—Will"

With one last handshake from Jamie and a tight hug from Rachel, Will Schuester waved goodbye to them and walked back to his class. On his way back to Music 101, he had a thought, or rather envisioned vividly a memory. It was their first Nationals win, he could see how happy everyone was, Rachel was on the verge of cry from happiness, Tina was already crying, Artie was spinning his wheelchair around and around, fist bumping the air. Everyone's smiles and faces brought back a rush of joy into him.

He walked in on his class with a smile.

\- A few hours later -

Emma held Daniel by his hand. The last time Rachel had seen him, he was still a baby in Will's arms. Will led his mother and son towards her and Jamie's table. Della Croix was much more fancier than Breadstix, candlelit atmosphere, bouquets of flowers on every table, live orchestral band playing classical symphonies. Rachel looked around, she wore a red fitting dress, she had thought back at the hotel if she had overdressed, but looking at all the customers in the restaurant, she was glad she went with the dress instead of the blazer and skirt.

"Good to see you again, Emma" Rachel stood up from her set and hugged her former school psychiatrist. "How's it been?"

"It's been fine, Rachel" she replied with a smile. "And this must be Mr. Holland" she said looking at the stylish young man beside Rachel who wore grey suit and pants matched with a red tie.

"Just call me Jamie, Mrs. Schuester" he said standing up and shaking her hand.

"Please, just Emma will do"

"Okay, then, please, Emma, Will, and…" Jamie looked down at the little boy holding Emma by hand.

"I'm Daniel"

"Well, hello there, Daniel" Jamie smiled at the young boy and it was returned greatly by the boy. "You guys must be hungry, come on and sit. Let's order"

As the night grew darker and longer, Rachel learns a few things about the state of the Glee Club and the entire school for that matter. New Directions had won two Nationals straight in a row, and about Sue's retirement from coaching Vocal Adrenaline and teaching entirely which had given Will and his kids a breather as she constantly breathed down their necks. She also learned about their move to London next year.

"So, what about the club and your job here?"

"As it pains me to say, I have to leave them all behind. Me, Emma and Daniel will be moving to London for my new job, it has high salary, it has a good working environment and with the money I'll earn, I can give Daniel a good private education"

"Who'll be replacing you?" asked Jamie.

"That, I don't know yet"

Rachel sat quiet for a moment as the two men kicked off their conversation about Hollywood, movies, actors and the worst scenes ever played in any movie. Meanwhile, Emma had noticed Rachel's demeanor changing. She gave her former student a nod and a smile before looking towards the restroom.

"Dear, would you mind if Rachel and I go and use the restroom?"

"Oh yes, I actually want to powder up" added Rachel.

"No, go ahead. We'll be waiting here"

The two ladies walked quickly to the restroom located just near the kitchen doors. Upon entering the restroom, Rachel quickly went to the mirror and opened her purse and fished out her powder kit. Emma stood close looking at her face.

"Rachel" she starts. "I don't think Will wants to go to London at all"

"What? Why not?" she looked at her. "If you guys go to London, you'll have a better future than what Lima can offer right now"

"It's not that. It's his job, it might be concerned about making music but I don't think his passion really lies there, it's here, with the Glee club and I believe he's just going there for us"

"And he should" Rachel clamps close her kit and hands it over to Emma who declines. "You and Daniel are his passion now, Em, and he's doing this for you guys and maybe its whats best for the Glee club too"

"That they get another coach?"

"No, it's that, I think it's better if they have a new fresh pace"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Rachel returned her powder kit in her purse. "All I'm saying is, Em, Will's doing this because he loves you guys and what do you know, maybe going to London would set off a new adventure for you guys there"

\- Meanwhile -

"So, what's the deal with you and Rachel?" asked Will as Daniel's plate of ice cream dessert arrived. He knew his son was going to be busy with the ice cream that he wouldn't disturb their conversation and went ahead and asked the question.

Jamie, caught off by Will, chokes on the piece of lava cake he had just swallowed. He washed down the hot chocolate with some water and coughed. "Excuse me?"

"I saw your reaction earlier when she said you were just friends. I've dealt a lot of these things in my years of teaching kids, so you can't really hide it from me"

"There's nothing between us, Will. I'm just a friend and co-actor of Rachel, nothing less, nothing more"

"Because she doesn't want it to be _more _than what it already is?"

"I don't know really. I mean, I—

Before he could finish his answer the two had returned. Will and Jamie met gazes and continued finishing their dessert. It was about ten when they parted ways, but before they did, Will had told Rachel about the date of the auditions. It was two days from when he had posted the flyers. It would be exactly on the same date that Rachel had auditioned for Glee club.

On their way back to their car. Jamie turned and asked Rachel,

"So, how's your first day here in Lima?"

"It feels… like I'm going to throw up" she said. They laughed and Jamie took out something from his pockets. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's my inhaler"

"You have asthma?"

"Yeah, only a few people know about this" Jamie notices Rachel's sudden lack of vigor and joy. "Is there something wrong?"

"What, oh no, no, nothing's wrong" Rachel was deep in thought about what had Emma said earlier and it had made her think too much about things and memories kept resurfacing about Finn, it was natural for Jamie's question to catch her off guard. "Everything's fine"

Jamie looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, so mind if I take a couple of huffs?" he shook the inhale in the air. "I really need it"

"Go ahead"

Rachel walked to the car and sat in the front passenger seat. She took a deep breath watching Jamie turn and use his inhaler. There were a million things going on inside her mind, mostly were memories but the talk she had with Emma, was it really her? Or did she just said those words to comfort Emma? She wasn't so sure herself, she was happy for them to move to London, but on the other hand, something tore up inside her every time she replayed Will's announcement. She shook her head just as Jamie entered the car. "You sure you're okay?" he asked seeing her almost teary-eyed.

"No… No, I'm not" she said letting tears fall. Jamie moved closer and took her into his arms. Rachel accepted him and gripped the fabric of his suit, the grey color turned black from her tears. "I thought, maybe—maybe if I go back here, everything's just as when I left it, but then when we first arrived and the very—very moment I stepped—out of the plane, I—I knew everything was different"

"Do you want to go back to L.A? I mean, I can probably book a flight tomorrow morning if you want" he offered patting her on the back. He could feel her shaking her head against his chest.

"No, I want to at least see the club" she pulled free from his arms and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for the outburst, Jamie"

"It's okay. People need to have an outlet for these kinds of things" There was a moment when their eyes met. Looking at her, he saw her eyeliner was slowly running down her cheeks. He took his handkerchief and wiped the ink away. "Let's get back to the hotel"

"Actually, I want to go somewhere first. If it's okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?"

"The cemetery. I just want to see him for a couple of minutes"

"Cemetery, okay. Got it, but I suggest to wait that for tomorrow, I mean, don't get me wrong, but have you not watched any horror movie involving the undead and cemeteries? Zombie come out at night"

Rachel looked at him with a little confused face. He shook his head and smiled. "You know, Rachel Berry, sometimes, you just don't get the joke" he says as he reversed out of their spot and drove past Della Croix's front doors.

The cemetery was quiet, Jamie felt cold air snap at his face as he followed Rachel into a large field full of headstones. There were crosses, large decorated ones and even an angel statue at the far end of the field near the forest where the cemetery ended. Rachel walked past a few forgotten tombstones and stopped just in front of a small, granite headstone.

"Hi, Finn" she said as she flopped towards the ground. She took out a small lighter and lit the candles she had brought with her. "I miss you"

Jamie looked out towards the end of the field. He could see another couple on a headstone, the woman was crying hard as the man took her into his arms. Aside from the four of them, there weren't anyone else, just them and trees that had spurted just near the middle of the open space. The wind howled again and it got colder by the moment but Rachel didn't seem fazed by the cold or even spooked by the atmosphere.

"I'm going to be here in Lima for a few months, I can visit you from time to time, okay? I even brought a good friend along. Finn, this is Jamie Holland, he's my co-actor for my new TV show"

Rachel looked up to him and Jamie did an small wave of his hands. "Hi, Finn. I know I didn't get to meet you in person, but Rachel's told me a lot of stories about you, and all I got to say is, you're one awesome dude"

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, he was. We have to go now, Finn. It's getting too late. I'll come by from time to time, okay?"

Jamie helped her stand up and they walked back towards the car. He sees her looking back from time to time, the candle's flame blew out before they could even leave the area.

\- 2 days later -

"Kurt, I know I promised to visit Lima with you but you were the one who flew off into Spain… yes, I know, I promised… but Jamie paid for it and I couldn't refused… yeah, I—Okay.. Okay, okay, I said okay already… No, I'm not leaving until you guys get here, we'll be here for two months… yep, that's how long our director gave us as a vacation… of course, okay, say hi to Blaine for me. Bye"

Rachel placed her phone down after Kurt's call ended. She was still sitting in her car in McKinley's parking lot when it buzzed again. It was Will texting her where she was and that the audition was about to begin. She replied with a quick 'On my way' message before leaving her car, double checking if it was locked and running off towards the auditorium. Jamie would've come if he hadn't drank too much last night at the local bar. He was still passed out when Rachel left the hotel. It took three minutes of constant knocking for her to wake him up and then he'd passed out again just as she explained where she was going. She was sure he didn't get any of the things she said to him.

The last period for the morning was over and it was a few minutes to lunchtime. Will had decided to hold two separate auditions times for the day, thirty minutes before lunch and a full two hour audition time later afternoon. Rachel had just opened the door when the first kid of many hopeful kids stepped down from the stage. It was evident in her face that she was disappointed that she couldn't see the kid perform. Will turned his head when he noticed a lot of the kids were looking past him and towards the back of the auditorium.

"Rachel, glad you could make it, where's Jamie?"

"Asleep in his hotel room" she said walking down one of the aisle towards the center half of seats. "He had too much last night"

"Well, it's a shame he's not here because I have a good feeling there's going to be some talent in this bunch"

"You got me on the very first audition" she agreed.

"You bet you I did"

They both laughed as Will showed her to a seat next to his. On the table in front of them were two sheets of paper filled with names. One had been crossed out already. _Jimmy Stock. _He was the first one to audition. Will reached over and read the names on the list.

"Mr. Jackson Dakota, you're up" Will announced in the microphone in front of him.

There was a scuffling of feet and murmurs of excuse me's and sorry's. A tall dark skinned young man approached the stage stairs in a hurry. Rachel noted he wore a gray hoodie opened in the middle to reveal a Black Sabbath tee-shirt and paired with dark blue pants. The young man, Jackon, took center stage and grabbed the microphone on the stand.

"Uh… um, I'm Jackson Dakota and I'll be auditioning with… uh… um… _Without Those Songs _by _The Script_"

The lights behind the curtains above him dimmed and only a single spot of beam illuminated the stage. It focused on him as the instrumental for the song began. The entire auditorium simmered to a faint few voices whispering in the dimness of the room. Rachel could see Will's face turned full on concentrated into listening at the notes, at every beat of the song, at every Oh's and Ah's of any person who auditioned for the club. In that moment, in that very second, she saw what Emma talked about, Will wasn't ready to give up the club. It was evident that he still holds the club as a priority, because it _is _his dream to see kids reach their dreams and maybe, Rachel realized, that dream never changed.

_Would Dylan be just a poet?_

_Would Bono ever know it without those songs?_

_Hm_

_Would Marley be just a stoner?_

_Johnny Cash just be a loner without those songs?_

_Hm_

_Would Buddy Holly have disappeared?_

_Or would Lennon still be here without those songs?_

_Yeah yeah_

_What happened in their lives?_

_What happened in their hearts?_

_To make them want to write the words_

_Gonna tear this world apart_

_The beauty of their lives_

_Is when they're dead and gone_

_The world still sings along_

_When anything went right_

_When anything went wrong_

_They put it in a songOoh_

_Ooh_

_When anything went right_

_When anything went wrong_

_They put it in a song_

_Oh who would make us sing_

_And where would we all be without those songs_

_Without those songs_

The auditorium remained silent for a moment. Jackson had hit the right notes for both highs and lows. His voice was strong and full, vibrant but not too overpowering, it had carried a mellowness that Rachel couldn't explain. It was somehow _relaxing _to listen to his voice as he sang.

The lights turned on once again and there was a wave of applause from all the watchers and other auditioning students. Jackson looked at the clapping faces in front of him, sweat had built up on his face while he saw, scared of messing it up but when he didn't he smiled. Rachel saw that glimmer in the young man's eyes. She knew Will had seen it too. And she definitely knew that Jackson was going to be a part of the club.

"He's incredible, Will" said Rachel as he looked up at the paper again.

"He certainly is" he agreed, putting a small check beside Jackson's name. "Care to announce the next name?" he looked at her and gave the piece of paper.

Rachel looked down at the piece and moved closer to the microphone protruding from the table. "Ms. July Dawson, you're up"

There was another set of hurrying footprints and Rachel saw a girl run past her side of the seats. The girl was holding the hands of another young man. Rachel tilted her head, they looked much like each other. The duo reached the top of the stage and she lightly tapped the microphone.

"I'm July Dawson" the girl introduced. She was beautiful, she reminded Rachel of one Quinn Fabray. Golden curls hugging her heart-shaped face, thin lips and strong eyebrows. "I'm here to audition with my twin brother, if that's okay with you Mr. Schuester"

"I'm okay with that. Can I know your name?" he spoke over the microphone.

"I'm Chad Dawson" the young man spoke. He had golden-brown hair, Rachel noted his complexion to be slightly darker than his sister's fair white. He had a straighter nose, the same strong eyebrows and thin lips. He had a dimple when he smiled on his left cheek.

"Well, July and Chad, what will you be auditioning with?" asked Rachel.

"We're going to be singing _Love Me Like That _by _Michelle Branch_"

"Featuring _Sheryl Crow_" whispered Rachel to Will, who nodded.

_July_

_Well you stole my heart_

_And I'll get it back_

_But look me in the eye babe_

_Tell me why ya gonna love me like that_

_Why ya gonna love me like that_

_July (Chad)_

_Well I've walked this world (walked this world)_

_Five times or more_

_And after all this walking babe (walking babe)_

_You still got me crawlin on the floor_

_(crawlin on the floor)_

_And I know this world keeps on turning_

_Keeps me yearning (keeps me yearning)_

_Chad_

_How can you turn and walk away_

_Pretending everythings okay?_

_How can you turn your back?_

_Tell me why ya gonna love me like that_

_Why ya gonna love me like that?_

_July and Chad_

_I might not believe me baby_

_Don't lead me on_

_With loving like yours_

_Believe me I'm better off,_

_I'm better off alone_

_Chad_

_Well I was your gypsy_

_Throwing diamonds at your feet_

_Drifted around you like a satellite_

_I gave you everything you need_

_Everything you need_

_July_

_I know this world keeps on turning_

_Chad_

_Keeps me yearning and yearning_

_July (Chad)_

_How can you turn and walk away (walk away)_

_Pretending everything's okay (okay)_

_How can you turn your back (turn your back… ohh!)_

_Tell me why you love me like that_

_Why you (Why you)_

_How can you just break away (away… yeah)_

_Why can't you find the words to say_

_Love is something you can't forget_

_Tell me why you love me like that_

_Why you love me like that (love me like that)_

_Chad (July)_

_How can you throw us away (throw us away)_

_Look at what you lost today (lost… oh)_

_Now everything's a shade of gray (shades of gray)_

_Now you're pushing me away_

_Say all the things you need to say_

_Thought we were going all the way (all the way)_

_Play all the games you want to play_

_Sooner we'll stay away (sooner)_

The performance was quite stunning. Chad in his loose fitted tee-shirt with a guitar and July in her 'innocent' jacket and skirt playing the piano. Their rendition of the song with jus the two instruments fitted their voice perfectly. July carried a sweet, honey voice that flowed soothely alongside his brother's husky, country-deep voice. They complimented each other's voices and actions.

Rachel looked down at the paper. Will had checked three names so far.

The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of the first part of the auditions. There were a lot of aww's in the crowd as it dispersed back into the school's halls. Rachel and Will waited until every student had left. They soon left, heading for the faculty where Rachel was introduced by Will to the new faculty. The dozen new faces she had to remember were overwhelming, they were all nice and grateful that she visited. She couldn't help but blush from all the compliments she received from both the older and younger faculty members.

"What do you want?" one of the younger staff asked her as he peered into the fridge. "We got some casserole from Mrs. Priya and some Italian pasta that I forgot to pronounce from Mr. Mizuki"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm actually just waiting for a friend"

Jamie had just woken up from his drunken stupor and read Rachel's note she left on his dresser. He was still unsure how she got in into his room. Quickly taking a shower and getting dressed, Jamie made his way down the lobby of the hotel. There he was greeted a nice day by the bellboys and the receptionist at the counter. He quickly hopped into a cab, shortly forgetting that they used Rachel's rental car to go to Della Croix a few nights ago. He made a mental note of renting one as well since they would be staying longer than a week in Ohio.

Just as the cab stopped front of McKinley, Jamie noticed a few football team members kicking a curled up kid just near the parking lot. "Hey!" he shouted as he ran off towards them. Majority of the team left running while at least three stayed to face him.

"That's physical abuse, I can have you in jail for doing that!" he shouted.

"Yeah? So what, my dad's a lawyer, he can get me out of that dump before I can stay a night in there. Besides, dude, this little shit—

Before the bold haired kid could finish his sentence, he was knocked down from behind by the kid they were hurting earlier. The other two were taken a back from the speed of the events. They were frozen for a moment not knowing what to do. Jamie shook his head as he tried to pry off the two kids from hurting each other.

"What is going on here?!" another voice echoed from behind them.

All five of them turned towards the voice. A gorgeous woman with a sleek slender build walked towards them, her brunette bobcat hair swayed as she moved, her red lush lips glisten with gloss.

"Seriously, you guys can't stop fighting. Can you?"

"Mrs. Ro—

"Shut up, Craig" she snapped before the blonde kid could protest. "I want all four of you back into my office and I want to hear this story straight, not like the last one where you tried to pin your pathetic loss at the game to poor Ares who still hasn't return to school"

The three jocks looked at each other but didn't move. The curled up kid earlier stood behind Jamie. From what he saw, the kid was larger than the three, he was packing muscle under his Hockey jersey and was quiet tall for a teenager. Jamie was a little baffled why he didn't fought back.

"And you" said the woman walking towards Jamie. "What were you thinking just jumping into a fight with kids, you'll be the one in the receiving end for that 'Physical Abuse' threat you pulled out earlier if you laid even a single—

"I wasn't trying to jump in on the fight, I was trying to break it"

"Jump in, break it, it's all the same with this bunch of idiots" she sighed and looked around, one of the dumpsters were tipped over, garbage littered the ground everywhere. "Kids these days either don't know the value of good morale or just chooses to ignore it"

"Look, I can see you're a faculty here, do you mind if—

"You help me get this big lump of metal upright again?" she interfered and started hauling the dumpster by its edge. She looked up at him. "What? Don't just stand there, get your ass on the other side and help me"

Her voice didn't show it but she commanded Jaime. It was this feature that she suddenly got stuck inside Jaime's head and forced him to help her. Besides, what kind of man let women lift heavy stuff alone? Not a gentleman, Jaime thought.

"Jaime?" Another voice ringed out and they both turned. Rachel was walking towards them. "Mrs. Roland, what are you doing here?"

"Just putting things back in order" she said dusting her hands together. "A bunch of unruly kids tipped this dumpster here, while they were creating chaos… also your buddy here seems to like joining in on the party"

Rachel looked at Jaime who shook his head. "No, I was just trying to stop them"

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some jerk-weeds to talk to" Mrs. Roland stormed off into the school's rear entrance. There was a faint dramatic, thunderous background music being heard from the halls as she walked in.

"Poor kid" started Jaime. "He was just fighting back"

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel as she dusted off his shirt.

"When I arrived here, there was these kids from the football team ganging up on a member of the Hockey team"

"Football and Hockey" she started. "In McKinley, those two sports always fight"

"Group versus group that much I understand, but kicking the shit out of one person as a whole team, I don't think that's fair at all"

"Let's just get—

"You said Sue Sylvester stopped the bullying in McKinley, then why am I clearly seeing signs of it?"

"There young man, you are correct"

Rachel and Jaime both turned around and saw an older Sue Sylvester who was still sporting a tracksuit of blue, red and white. "Sue?"

"Nice to see you again Jewish snap trap, I wanted to go to your Tony award ceremony to boo and hiss at you, but these fragile bones have made me more weaker than Superman being fed with green glowing rocks"

"I don't see you using any cane or support" replied Rachel. "And what are you doing here, weren't you banned from McKinley ten years ago?"

She nodded to her words. "I was, but after a few harassing calls to the superintendent and state officials on the school district's boards, I was able to get that ban off of me and passed down to poor Mrs. Johnsons, may her soul rest in peace"

"I'm still alive you monster!" shouted a voice from just a few yards away.

The three looked towards that direction to see Mrs. Johnson in her wheelchair being wheeled by police officers.

"And you keep trying to get in, Ha!"

"What are you up to now Sue?"

"Nothing" she nonchalantly shrugs and points behind Rachel. "But, you're friend over there might"

Rachel turned, a little confused, and saw Jaime heading towards the entrance of McKinley. "Jaime, stop. What are you doing?!" she ran off shouting for him to stop.

Principal Vivian Roland was just about to smack her palm on her desk to quiet the noise the football team in her office when Jaime stormed in. The entire room died to a silence, the two grownups met gazes and exclaimed "you again" at the same time.

"Well excuse you for barging in" she stands up and looks behind him and the group. Rachel runs in after him and grabs hold of his arm.

"I'm sorry for letting him barge in"

"Rachel, it's you, what a surprise" she said in a mocking, sarcastic joke.

"Hey! Don't disrespect her like that!" Jaime shouted. "And I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just want to hear about the verdict for these jerks" he said looking around at the smug faces of the football team.

"They're free to go" said Roland as she paced around behind her table, looking at old pictures frames on top of the filing cabinets and cabinet.

"_Free to go_?! What kind of a principal are you?!"

"The one who listens to both sides of the story, it would appear that Mr. Ackerman was the first to swing a fist at the team"

"That kid?" Jaime looked behind him and saw the kid sitting on the far end of the couch. "He was on the ground when I got there, don't tell me you believe these… these pricks?!"

"I do" Roland slammed the book in her hands on the desk. "And don't use vulgar words like that in my office, Mr. Holland"

"I can't believe these kind of jerks get away with the shit—

"Mr. Holland!"

"Dude, Shit's about—

"Mr. Decker!" cut Roland who gave a menacing look at the darkly skinned student.

"Mr. Holland, with due respect…" Ackerman started. Jaime and Rachel both turned and saw him stand up. He was taller than the rest of them. Rachel saw a little bit of Finn inside of him, but the way he carried himself, full of pride and a carefree attitude was so different from Finn. "You're not supposed to be butting in on our personal issues"

"Excuse me?" Jaime sounded, and looked, surprised. "Man, I'm trying my best to defend you here, cut me some slack"

"How can you defend someone you don't even know?" asked the blond, ringleader of the group. Jaime met eyes with him. Jaime instantly hated the kid's guts, with the smug smirk and vanity he carried in his posture, it made him sick.

"Can all of you get out? NOW!" ordered Roland and the student quietly piled out. "You too, Mr. Holland"

"This isn't over, Roland. I want—

"You can't do anything, that smug little 'prick' you just went eye-to-eye with is the son of the head chairman for the school district council"

"So? He still—

"Who funds the school's extracurricular activities and some academics as well"

"Wait, what?" it was Rachel's turn to sound surprised. "I thought McKinley had a solid fund from all of its social interactive activities"

"I did, until Jake Weber, former student here, filed a law suit about some crazy notion of one of the coaches here harassing him in the park. He said something about her wearing a tracksuit"

"Sue" Rachel breathed under her breath.

"In any case, may you two also get out? I'm starting to get a headache from just looking at you"

Rachel turned but Jaime stayed.

"Get out or I will haul your ass out of this office and I promise you, I came from Texas and it won't be a pretty sight for a celebrity like you being kicked in ass by some Ohio school principal"

"Maybe you can't do anything about it, but maybe I can"

"Good luck to you, then bub" she sat back down and busied herself with her other work on her laptop.

Jaime sat on the last line on the bleachers, Rachel sat beside him as they watched the football team practice, his eyes kept following the blonde haired kid, the quarterback. Jaime made no sound and focused solely on that one person. Rachel looked around and saw the Ackerman kid sitting just a few rows in front of them. She followed his line of sight and found the cheerleading team on the track practicing their routine.

"That wasn't very like you" she started. When he didn't answer back she gave him a slight shake by the shoulder.

"Uh… um, what?" was his response.

"I said, you were acting a little bit too forceful earlier"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that"

Rachel looked back towards the field. She saw Ackerman stand up and walk down towards the cheerleaders and at the same time, the football team's quarterback diverged from the team meeting and was walking towards Ackerman's path. "This can't be good" she said. She nudged Jaime,

"I know" he said. "I'll just watch for now"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. Their eyes didn't leave the incoming scene.

"You snapped in there, I want to know why"

He didn't answer.

The quarterback player stopped Ackerman from walking. Rachel couldn't hear it but she was sure he was saying nasty things by the way he moved his arms, she was reading his words through his actions. "Seriously, what is this guy's problem?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't. Judging by what that useless principal said earlier, he's rich, good looking and the star player, a snotty kid like that doesn't have problems but instead causes some for others… I don't hear what they're talking about"

"Wait… why are you standing up? I thought you said you were just going to watch"

"I just can't sit here and do nothing, I can't let anyone go through what he went through"

"Wait, who?"

Jaime didn't answer but instead walked off towards the two. Other students have already started to gather a few yards from them, no teachers were present. Rachel bit her lower lip, she followed close behind Jaime. "This is a bad idea, Jamie" He didn't reply.

A redheaded cheerleader walked just between the two and faced the quarterback. She started saying some things Rachel wasn't still able to hear as they were still a few yards away but the shouting that ensued was something very audible. Jaime started for a run and Rachel, with her four inch heels had to walk faster to catch up but was ultimately left in behind as Jaime stopped just a few feet from the football player.

Just before she could shout something, Ackerman grabs Jaime by the shoulder just as the quarterback shot off a punch, his fist hits the other kid by the shoulder and chaos ensued as Jaime was thrown to the grown.


	2. Chapter 1-2

**A/N: LeoNyxus here, MarleyMarley's brother, when I said I would be posting on this story ever first week of the month, I meant starting on April, since I already finished a big part of the story and it's just starting to pile up on my hard drive, I'll try to post some before I begin my schedule.**

**Another thing, help me out with the song selections, this story will need of a lot of assisstance with the music. Since I'm planning on writing a Mashup chapter, I am in need of good songs, if you guys have any ideas, I'm all ears :D Also, any criticism is much appreciated for me to know any other areas of the story I need to brush up on.**

"Now I know what my stunt person feels after getting punched in the face" Jaime said trying to lighten the firm line of Rachel's mouth. She dabs the ice pack on the bruise just above his left eyebrow.

"You know, Asher pushed you aside to protect you from Ryan's punch, but you still had to butt in" scolded Rachel as she handed him the ice pack. She walks across the room and starts pacing. "What are we going to do, Jaime? We'll probably be hauled back to L.A now" she laments the fact that she'd have to say goodbye too early to Lima because of Jaime's actions.

"No, you're going to stay here, you need this two month vacation here in Lima" he protests. He looked at her and her worried face, mouth pouting, eyebrows creasing towards the center. She looked beautiful even when she was plagued with problems. Jaime couldn't help but smile.

"This is not the time to smile, what about your reputation, your—

"I'll be fine, Rachel, I'll tell them the truth about what happened and maybe Ryan gets what he actually deserves" he keeps the smile.

Rachel sighed. "This was your plan all along, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You plan—

Just then the door to the infirmary swung open and a large woman wearing the most luxurious gems on her necklace, rings and earrings storms in towards the two. Her nose was flaring with anger, her eyes set on Jaime. He suddenly had regretted punching the kid. "You!" she pointed at him. "You did this to my poor little boy!"

Rachel races in between the two before anymore problem could happen. "You got it all wrong—

"Oh shut your trap, you wench"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" shouted Jaime pulling Rachel behind him. "You got a problem with me, not her"

They were so close to each other that Rachel started feeling uneasy, like something bad was going to happen…again. There was a series of voices and rants from the hall that cut their eye-lockdown, a man, much fitter but nonetheless large, entered the room. Rachel assumed it was the husband.

"Donna, come here, let's not make it a bigger issue than it already is" said the man.

"Aw hell no, this punk ass hit my Ryan in the face"

"Donna, I'll handle this and please get out of the room and wait with Ryan outside"

There was a moment of hesitation to the woman. She didn't move for a moment but after a nudge from her husband, she quickly left the room. The atmosphere in the infirmary was still tense, especially now that there were two men in it. Rachel sat quietly on her chair as the two men watched each other. "Mr. Holland, I'm sure you're really hurting right now" said the man.

"But I assure you, that you'll be in more pain after I'm done with you"

"Really, what you're going to beat me up too? Just like your prick of a son did to Asher?"

"Oh if only you know what that kid's father did, then you'd side with us on the matter" he said. "But, I'm not here to physically hurt you, I'm talking about all the publicity this little incident's going to be"

"You don't scare me" he didn't hesitated to answer.

"Jaime" Rachel voiced out. She moved between them and faced the larger man. "Sir, maybe we can all talk this civilly"

"I am, and I'm just giving your friend here that he's in for a rough time with all the bad publicity that's about to come his way"

"Please, that's not at all civilly—

"Do you want to be drag into this?!" the man erupted.

"Hey! You're here for me, not her" Jaime held the man by the collar of his suit.

"Well, let's add physically injuring a person to those clai—

Jaime's tight, clenched fist hits the man right in the jaw sending him sprawled on the ground. He looked up at him, dazed and with a bloody mouth. "You'll pay for this, I'll make sure your career in the trash bin!"

"Go ahead, and I'll make sure you regret ever threatening Rachel"

"Jaime, please, stop!" Rachel grabbed him by the arm. He turned to her with his face red with anger. "Don't make it worse"

There was a split moment of hesitation from Jaime, he turned from her, yanked his arm free from her grip and walked out of the room.

Rachel paced around the auditorium with Will sitting by the front of the stage. She started to speak but then realized she was just going to ramble and decided not to voice out anything. Will was busy looking at the list of names that he hadn't noticed Rachel's been pacing in front of him until she accidentally hit her toe on one of the seats and yelped.

"Rachel, what's going on? Aside from the whole thing with Jaime and Mr. Harrison"

"That's the thing, Will. I want to stay here and see the students but I also want to go and find Jaime"

"Then go, there's nothing for you to do here but watch, anyways" said Will. "You're going to be more useful to your friend than with me"

"Okay, but promise me you'll record their auditions for me to watch" she said walking towards the exit.

Just as she hit the third to last row of seats, the door swung open and Jaime came walking in with a smile on his face. "Jaime" she starts but didn't follow. Jaime looked at her and closed the gap between them.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I had another episode, didn't I?"

"Yeah"

Rachel had witnessed Jaime's frequent mood swings often in their time as co-actors, sometimes it was because something was wrong and other time, it was just because of the smallest thing. Rachel later found out the Jaime has IED, as he explained it to her a few weeks after they first met on set. "Are you okay now?"

He took a deep sigh and nodded. "I think so"

"If you're not sure, you should just go back to the hotel and rest"

"No, Rachel, I'm fine" he said firmly.

"Okay"

He followed her back to the seats where she and Will had sat earlier. Will was just about to begin the auditions when he and Jaime's eyes met. There was an awkward moment between them, Jaime scratched the back of his head trying to avoid the teacher's gaze.

"Sorry about earlier"

"It's a good thing, Mr. Harrison didn't call the cops"

"I explained why Jaime did that, you see, he's uh, um—

"Can we not dwell too long, please?" Jaime looked at her before turning his attention towards the stage and all the other students on the first few rows of the seats. "They might get anxious waiting and leave" he cocked his head towards the crowd.

Will turned and looked at the row. He didn't said any other word and just walked back to his seat and operated the signal lights, dimming and brightening for three consecutive notions. There was a few taps on the microphone echoing from the speakers.

"Okay" Will's voice boomed from the speakers. "Let's get the second auditions for the Glee club begin, first up…" he looked down on the list of names. "Derek Wolfe"

Asher's head hung low, his shoulders slumped forwards. Walking back to his house never felt so tiresome today, of course, everything went wrong when he tried to talk some things through with Ryan, anything he tried to be cool with the guy seemed to backfire on him. Trying to apologize for what happened earlier got him beat up by the football team. Not to mention drag down an A-list actor from L.A along with him. Sometimes he wished he was never even ali—

"Asher" Beth's voice broke his deep thoughts. "Are you listening?"

Beth Jones walked beside him, her arm wrapped around his. She was his girl and he was her man. Beth, to Asher, was a savior, out of all the people in the school, she chose the freakishly tall and large kid instead of the quarterback. This incident had also widened the rift between them.

"Yeah, I am"

"No, you weren't"

"I… Um— what were you saying again?"

She sighed. "I'm saying that this little feud between you and Ryan's starting to affect me, too, everyone on the team keeps telling me to break up with you and I—

"Want to do it?"

They stopped walking. They were at Lima Park, halfway to Beth's house. The sun was halfway down the horizon, the wind picked up and blew hard against their backs. Asher was silent after those words, Beth wasn't.

"No, I'm not trying to break up with you"

"Then why bring this up?"

"Because I'm scared that I might get dragged into your petty fighting"

"So tell me, that there's not a little piece of you wanting to break free from me"

"I—No, that's not—

"Tell me, Beth. Do you, at least even just a tiny part of you, want to leave me?"

She didn't answer.

Asher sighed and started walking again. Beth followed, they weren't in sync anymore, she let him walk in front of her for a few steps. As they neared her house, she sped up her walking and enclosed her arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm not leaving you, I won't"

She could feel his breathing, in and out, in and out. This moment could last a lifetime for her but it only lasted a few seconds when he pulled her arms free and pulled her to him, their lips touched and her feet turned to mush. Asher Ackerman was a good kisser, that, she could tell.

"So, that's four" says Rachel as she walked beside Jaime. Will was a few steps in front of them, the results of who's in and out of the club in his hands. He just needed to post it tomorrow morning and later that afternoon, he'll have his first meeting with the club.

"I can't believe that we only got four" Jaime said under his breath.

"Well, Will only got me, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt back then. Just one more of what he got today, beside there's already three other members in Glee club right now, that makes up seven"

"Five member short to enter sectionals, or any competition for that matter" said Will.

"Don't worry, Will, you'll get more students… eventually" says Jaime.

"I hope" muttered Will.

"We got July and her brother, Chad" said Rachel. "as well as Jackson and Derek"

"Who are the three other students, Will?" asked Jaime.

They entered the faculty. A few of the teachers had already left, it was almost six thirty and the auditions had started around four fifteen, a lot of students came in, but almost all were terrible at singing.

"Naomi Grey, a junior" Will starts as they sit down. "Nathan James, junior as well, and Matthew Jake Flynn, a transfer student from Dublin, and a sophomore"

"Why weren't they in the auditorium earlier?" asked Jaime.

"Matthew's busy with the Filmmakers' club, Naomi works part-time at the Lima Bean, and Nathan's suspended after getting into a fight yesterday"

"Has this school gone to rot?" asked Jaime.

Both looked towards him. Neither said a word.

"All I hear is fighting and more fighting. I thought McKinley was different from other schools, that they protect the bullied and oppressed, not wallow under some rich asshole's pockets for funding"

"That funding's going to be the ticker to saving the school" said Will. "And us, to Sectionals, and all the way to Nationals"

"Unless you find five more students to join the club"

"Chad" July starts as she laid on the couch across from her brother, who was reading _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe. _"Do you think we got in?" she slowly lowered the book in her hands and looked towards her brother. He closed the book and placed it on the table.

"Of course, what makes you think we didn't?"

"I mean, I missed a note earlier, like, I fluked a note, I went too low on the—

"It doesn't matter, you made just _one _mistake, it's not going to be a big deal, I'm sure we're in"

"Yeah, but it also takes just _one _mistake for the pyramid to fall down"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I think I know what the real problem here is, it's about cheerleading, isn't it? I thought you quit already"

"I did, but Beth's pressuring me to come back and if I do, then I'd have to climb the pyramid and you know how I am with heights"

"Then just tell her to back off, I mean yeah, she's a manipulative psychopath but she's not that crazy to put your where you're most frightened… right?"

They looked at each other for a moment. They laughed simultaneously.

"Yeah, she's crazy all right" they both said at the same time.

Jackson had just finished up on his homework and was on the way home from the library when he saw Asher all alone on a bench by the park. The sun had sunk and it was already beginning to darken. He wasn't close friends with the hockey player, he barely remembers the last time he even talked to the jock… if they ever talked at all.

"Hey, um… Hi, Asher" he greeted as he walked towards them.

"Oh, hey… uh, have we met before?"

"I guess not" he felt a little embarrassed and disappointed. "I'm Jackson by the way. Mind if I sit there?" he pointed at the opposite end of the bench.

"No, go ahead"

"Thanks" Jackson busied himself with his things and carefully watched the 6'4 tall jock beside him. "I heard about what happened earlier"

Asher sighed and closed his eyes. "Everyone has"

"I'm not going to dwell in the matter, but all I've got to say is, Ryan's a dick"

"He sure is" another voice spoke.

The two guys turned and looked. Ryan was standing a few meters away.

The fist came fast, Asher easily dodged it and countered with a left hook. It hits Ryan square on his chin, blood started to dribble from his already broken nose. The guy had serious issues with Asher, and he wasn't going to let the hockey jock take his girl from him.

"If this is because of Beth choosing me over you, then there's nothing I can do!" shouted Asher as he dodged another punched and moved back.

"It's more than some bitch, Ackerman! You shouldn't even be allowed to roam the streets at night, especially with your father now free, you two might gang up on some innocent person in the park—

Asher's punch connects on Ryan's stomach and he sends him whizzing on the ground.

"You still got the guts to talk shit about my dad?! Dude, he's served his time and I can't do anything about what he did in the past, so get over it!"

"No—I'm—ha—Not done—ha—with you" Ryan said in between catching breath.

Jackson stayed out of their way but when he saw Ryan wasn't standing up, he moved towards Asher and tugged at his arm. The tall kid spun around. "We should go while he's preoccupied"

Asher nodded and they both ran off.

"Not so cocky now that you're alone, are you, you jackass!" shouted Jackson as they made a turn at the end of the park.

"This is just unacceptable" Emma was sitting by her desk, Asher Ackerman and Ryan Harrison sat on the opposite from her with Will and Mr. Harrison behind each student. "I can understand that you two will have problems regarding your past, but it's in the best interest of both parties if you two were to just start learning to quell your hatred towards another"

"Ryan, I had regarded you with high hopes, son, but you're still as stubborn and arrogant as you were before we moved here" said Mr. Harrison whose anger was visible in his reddening face.

"And as for you young man" he continued. "I expected better from you, I thought you would go down like your—

"Do NOT talk about him!" Asher shouted, his fist tightening with anger.

"See, you got some issues" Ryan spoke.

Will grabbed Asher by the shoulder. He let the kid ease back into his chair, afraid that if he let go, another fight might break.

"I want you two to report to me every Wednesday and Friday for counseling" Emma handed out two forms of paper to each student. "No excuses"

"But I have practice on Fridays" says Ryan.

"Well, you should have thought of the consequences when you started to target Asher as your personal punching bag"

"This is bullshit—

"Not another word, Mr. Harrison" this time, it came from Roland, who had walked in while they were discussing the two's punishment and intervention. "The fights in school ground can be tolerable, and I sometime encourage them, just for the blood sport, but you carry with you all the time, so long as you wear both varsity jackets, the name of the school and I cannot tolerate students who vandalize and tarnish the McKinley name by causing havoc on the streets"

"We didn't made any _havoc" _countered Ryan.

"I want both of you following Mrs. Schuester's instructions, and if any of you misses a single day of counseling, you two will be off of your respective teams immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Asher nodded.

Ryan didn't respond.

"You may go" said Emma and both stood up. Ryan was accompanied by his father, while Will left Asher to leave alone as he stayed in the room with Emma and Roland. "This is terrible, just utter terrible"

"Hey, hey, don't stress out" said Will as she moved behind her and gave a her a light massage on the shoulders.

"Yeah well, we can't really do much about it, they'll still find a way to kick each other's nuts where it'll hurt and I'm not just talking about physical fighting here" Roland sat down on where Ryan was sitting earlier. "Something tells me that a little time here in the ol' glass box ain't going to cut what hatred those two have for each other"

"Why do they hate each other that much, anyways?"

"I don't know, I tried cracking one of them earlier but they remained shut. Will, I'm getting scared for their well-being"

"Ms. Berry! Ms. Berry!" shouted a voice drowned in the crowd's louder noise. A short girl with brown hair and purple highlight running down the side of her pigtail ran towards the Broadway star. Rachel stopped walking and turned towards the voice. She greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hello" she began.

"Hi, I'm a big fan, Ms. Berry" said the girl as she scuffled with her bag trying to fish out something from inside. She pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Can I have an autograph, please?"

"Sure thing…?"

"My name's Kelly, Kelly Holmes, I'm a transferee from New York"

"What made you move here to Lima?"

"You, of course. When I heard you were moving back here to Lima, I immediately forced my parents to move here and—

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We moved here, because of you"

"I—I don't think that was wise, Kelly, I—

"I know, but I just had to be where you were and I also know that you won't be staying in Lima forever, but I at least want to be near you, you'll visit the New Direction daily, right, right?"

Rachel handed her the notepad with her signature. In her ten years of being a Broadway star, Rachel had been signing autographs almost wherever she went, it had become her routine, and it was something she had noticed about the people in Lima, not one had asked for her signature, just this short perky, and somewhat obsessed, girl. The class bell rang and every student began to disperse into their classrooms.

"Thank you, Ms. Berry" Kelly ran off into one of the corners.

Rachel soon found herself alone in the empty halls.


	3. Chapter 1-3

"Mr. Scheuster, can I please have a word with you?" Kelly spoke as she confronted her teacher. He was halfway to his class when she had caught up with him and started a barrage of questions about Rachel, how she sang, what was her favorite genres, what she looked like before stardom. It was good timing when Kelly saw Rachel walking down the hallway and left him alone, but now, just past lunch, she was back on his tail.

"Kelly, I'm a bit busy, maybe later" he said not even turning to her.

"I was wondering if I could still join the Glee club?"

Will stopped mid-walk. He turned and with a questioning look, spoke. "Why didn't you audition yesterday? I'm sorry but auditions are over and—

"Oh, Mr. Scheuster, everyone knows that the club never, once, gotten the necessary numbers to join a competition and this year isn't an exception. I did research"

"Wha—

"I'm a very good singer, I know because I already won seven singing competition from my previous school in New York"

"Congratulations on those wins, Kelly but I can't just—

"Why can't you? You let students in the club whenever the opportunity arises that you could hook them in, why can't I?"

"It's just—I… okay, I'll let you in—

"Yes! I knew I can get in!"

"But you still have to audition in front of the other members, okay?"

"Of course, I'm a rising star much like Ms. Berry was, now she's a bright big star among the others and one day, I promise you this, I will become like her"

With cheer and glee, she ran out of his sight as the class bell rang and the students piled into their rooms.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Holmes, I'm from New York" Kelly introduced "But I transferred here to Lima when I heard that Ms. Rachel Berry, yes, THE Rachel Berry has returned to her hometown for a vacation"

Jackson was sitting beside July and Chad. Across from the trio at the front were Derek, Matthew and Naomi. Nathan was running late and had texted Will that he might not be able to attend due to personal reasons.

Kelly looked at her audience, a black boy, the 'snow-white' twins, the 'too-old' looking guy that shouldn't be in high school, the black girl with frizzy hair, and the geeky looking film kid with obnoxiously large glasses. She sighed. This wasn't the glee club she thought she was going to join. A little bit irritated, she handed Brad, the piano guy, the score sheet for her song.

"I'll be singing _To Love You More, _by Celine Dion" she looked back at Brad who began to play the intro of the song. Kelly made a little cough and fixed her blazer. She looked straight into her audience, they were all looking at her.

_Take me back into the arms I love_

_Need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go, you know you'll break my heart_

_She won't love you like I will_

_I'm the one who'll stay_

_When she walks away_

_And you know I'll be standing here still_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved_

_Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

_Believe in me, I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_Because you see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_Oh-oh-oh..._

Will was sitting beside Derek who, along with the others, were clapping at her performance. She brought raw natural talent with her voice, she may be annoying but she was a powerhouse like her idol is. Will was a little stunned that the short girl in front of him could carry such a voice. It was deep but she could also go very high without missing a beat.

"Okay, that was amazing" said Will.

"Of course it was, I was the one who sang it. It wouldn't be as good if Aretha over there sang it"

"Oh hell, what'd you call me?!" Naomi exploded in surprise.

"You should be happy, that was a compliment" said Kelly as she moved and took a sit in the back row.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Derek.

"Um, what are you doing here in high school? Aren't you supposed to be in college? God, that beard makes you look like a pedophile—

"Okay" Will cuts in. "Guys, let's give Kelly a welcome applause, she's the new member of New—

"Hell no, Mr. Shu" Naomi cuts in.

"Can you let him finish?" said Kelly.

The two girls had their eyes locked unto each other. A rivalry was born, Will thought as he assessed how much further before this thing blew off and a brawl would start.

"I'm not that old" murmurs Derek. "Am I?" he looks at July who shrugged.

"You do look a little too old because of the beard"

"Yeah, dude. Shave it off" agreed Chad. "You look like that guy from Teen Wolf"

"Let's not focus in appearance" Will cuts in. "but do shave the beard, Derek, and Kelly, please, here we are all family, so let's try to get along with everyone"

"Yeah, well, that's going to be hard if hobbit doesn't stop with her attitude" said Naomi.

"Now, guys, some of you are the remaining members of last year's New Directions, so I expect you guys to take the high road and show them what it really means to be in Glee club"

"Mr. Sheuster is right, Tyra, you—

"And stop with the name calling" Will cuts in. _This is going to be a long year, _he thought.

Jaime sat in his hotel bed. He was reading the text sent by his publicist, something about a rumor that had gone viral about him being involved with physically hurting a high school student. He bit his lower lip, a habit that had stuck with him since young childhood when faced with the decision involving lying and telling the truth. There was a knocking on the door, Rachel's voice followed. "Jaime, there's something we need to talk about" she said.

Jaime opened the door and let Rachel in. "I know, it's all over the tabloids" he said before she could speak.

"Then what are we going to do? We need to go back to L.A to clear things up"

"Yes, I know, _I _have to go back, Rachel, you stay here, you need this vacation"

"No, I don't. Jaime, we got into this mess because I wanted to go back here"

"We? No, it's my problem, stay here"

"But—

"No, Rachel. I'm not going to listen to this argument, you will stay here and enjoy your time here"

Their eyes met. Rachel didn't said any word. Jaime just smiled as they sat side by side on the bed looking out through the window overseeing the street down below.

"When we came here, I didn't expect to be in some fight, I expected for us to have this two month time to actually get to know each other better"

"Jaime, you don't have to go alone, I'll come with you, we'll clear this mess up and we'll come ba—

"My PR called, she told me that I might be fired from the production of our TV series"

"What?" Rachel looked stunned, her mouth agape in surprise. "They can't do that, not that they already finished the first season"

"They're actually considering of cutting it, canceling the show so that the channel wouldn't have to suffer with my scandal"

"And to think it all began because you wanted to protect a kid from being bullied"

"That's what the media will never understand" he spoke. "They'll always do this for the money, they may say it's about the truth, but being in Hollywood for half of my life, I can tell you that they're not"

There was a passing moment of silence between them. Rachel's hand traveled to his and they held on to each other, held to that moment they had, last one they might have. The clouds outside looked grayer now to her, the sounds from down below, muffled. She stayed there with him, sitting on the bed.

"When will you be going back?"

"Tomorrow, I already booked a flight"

"Let me at least see you off"

He breathed in deep. He sighed. "Okay"

Will had just ripped Kelly off Naomi in the choir room. Their verbal rivalry had quickly exploded into kicks and punches and Will had to take much of their fists and feet. Both of the girls looked fine, but he wasn't feeling so. As he headed back to the choir room, he passed the boy's showers and heard a familiar voice. He stopped, although it was against his conscious to spy on the students, he couldn't help it, especially after remembering the voice's owner. Asher.

"We used to be friends, Ryan"

"_Used to, _until your dad had to—

"He didn't do it. He was framed okay?! I was with him the entire night when the police came barging in at our house and just took him"

"Oh shut the hell up. Don't cover for the criminal"

"My dad's not a criminal"

There was a series of metal slamming and crashing sounds. Will wanted to step in but he refrained himself from doing so, they were killing each other just yet, and maybe, if he would listen for bit longer, he'd finally find out about the reason behind the two's fighting.

"You know he would never hurt anyone!"

Will noticed the jumps in his voice. Asher was on the verge of crying.

"You know he's not—

"Get your grimy hands off of me!"

There was another series of loud crashes.

"How'd you explain his fingerprints, his DNA on the knife besides her?!"

_Her? _Will asked himself. Asher didn't reply.

"Thought so. Now let go of me before I kick the shit out of you"

There was another series of loud sound of metal slamming against metal and racks falling over. Will hurried off to the nearest intersection and hid just behind the column. He could hear footsteps walking in the other direction. Will turned just as Asher came out of the room, his eyes filled with anger instead of tears. Their eyes met, Asher turned away. Will didn't follow, he let his student walk past him, his fist hitting the locker doors.

"You should have seen—heard—them" Will said to Emma as they sat on the living room couch. Their son, Daniel was fast asleep and it was the only two of them watching TV when Emma brought up how troublesome the two jocks were. Their first meeting wasn't until the end of the week but Emma had called for them today to talk about some things but they remained stubborn as usual.

"Will, I don't approve of you not stepping in and stopping them, but I think this information is very helpful" she said as she popped a grape into her mouth. "Maybe now I can get somewhere with those two"

"I hope so. Can you believe it? Asher's dad… isn't a criminal… right?"

"Well, the school implements a strict rule of getting into families' personal business so I wouldn't know unless a student opened up about these things"

Will looked at her with a smile. She turned, with a confused face she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful even when you're too worried to watch the TV" he said as he leaned in for a kiss. Emma returned it with gratitude and they switched off the TV and headed to bed.

"Well, I'll text you once I get back to L.A" said Jaime as he plopped down his baggage on the ground. He pulled the handle upwards and wheeled it to the side. He gave Rachel a hug an turned from her.

"I'll wait" she said.

"I know you will, you always do"

They share one last smile towards each other as Jaime entered the Airport. Will was beside Rachel and Emma beside him. They watched Jaime leave for L.A and soon, after Jaime disappeared from their sight, left the airport with each other facing a problem they're not so sure they can solve alone.

"Where to now? It's Saturday" asked Will.

Emma looked at the rear view mirror and caught Rachel's eyes. They smiled. "I think the mall's the best place for now, Will"

"Shopping it is, then" he said as he pulled into the highway.

Quinn Fabray locked the door of her car. She took off her sunglasses. She smiled as she walked towards the entrance doors of McKinley.

**A/N: A very short chapter, I know. But I'm getting ready for the Holy Week and let me tell you guys, it's been hectic with my sis's operation next week. I'll post the next chapters on April 3, if I don't, check back on 4.**

**Any review, criticism is very much welcome. Thank you again, guys for the support. :D**


End file.
